Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2
|modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge |input = }} is a card-based fighting game that is a portable-port of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, and the sequel to Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. The game was released in Japan for the handheld gaming console on August 7, 2014. Its sequel, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, was released in 2017. Overview The game surpasses its predecessor in terms of both graphical quality and the amount of content. This will contain 2008 cards which is more than twice the amount in the first Ultimate Mission game. Ultimate Mission 2 includes missions from all 21 Dragon Ball Heroes iterations, from the first set through Jaaku Mission 3 (Red Ribbon Androids, Galaxy Soldiers, Majin Buu, Frieza Force, Lord Slug's clan, Super Buu, Broly, Tapion, Dragon Ball GT characters, Baby Saga characters, Fusion Reborn characters, Turles Crusher Corps., The History of Trunks characters, Bardock - The Father of Goku characters, Battle of Gods characters, Garlic Jr. and his men, Super 17, Hatchiyack, Dragon Ball characters and Oceanus Shenron, Haze Shenron and The Return of Cooler characters, and the Supreme Kais), and players are able to retain all the cards they obtained in the first game. After Resurrection ‘F’, an update was announced in the official website, people who updated could get the Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Vegeta and Golden Frieza card. Some special stages are also available then. At late November 2015, another update could be made, this time there will be more stages again thus including four more character card, Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Super Saiyan 4 GT Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 GT Gohan and Masked Saiyan. The third update could be made in 2016 April 6. In this update, some mission from the Dark Makai arc will be available and there will be five new characters, Xeno Trunks, Supreme Kai of Time, Mira and Towa as well as Xeno Bardock, in addition to that, there will be improvements on some previous mistake and glitches such as scouter disappearing and using the wrong color for aura. The sequel features a brand-new Adventure Mode known as the Ultimate Universe Mode, an Arcade Mode, as well as the Burst Limit Mission Mode where the player has a finite number of cards and is not allowed to play the same one twice.V-Jump, issue #5, 2014 Like its predecessor, first-run releases of the Ultimate Mission 2 come with a bonus set of cards for the actual arcade game: a Kid Goku card, a Super Saiyan 3 Goku card, a GT Super Saiyan 4 Goku card, and a Super Buu card. Characters Playable characters *Teen Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, God-like Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Vegeta *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected Base, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *King Piccolo (Prime) *Piccolo (Base, fused with Nail, combined with Kami) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Young Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adolscent Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Infected Super Saiyan) *Trunks: Xeno *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected Super Saiyan) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fat Gotenks *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *East Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Kid Pan *Pan *Nail *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Ape) *Bardock: Xeno *Tora *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Chilled *Toobi *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) *Raditz *Young Nappa *Nappa *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power, Mecha) *Revived Frieza (First Form, Final Form) *Golden Frieza *King Cold *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namekian) *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Fourth Transformation, Metal Cooler (nucleus)) *Meta-Cooler *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 *Fusion Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect Form, Power-Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Paragus *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Bio-Broly *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant form, Super form) *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) *Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Bibidi *Babidi *GT Good Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed) *Janemba *Tapion *Beerus *Whis *Uub *Teen Uub *Majuub *Kuriza *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta 2 (Base, Golden Great Ape) *Baby Janemba *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon form) *Haze Shenron *Masked Saiyan *Mira *Towa Player avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Saiyan "Heroine" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Female Saiyan "Elite" **Female Saiyan "Berserker" *Majin "Hero" **Majin "Elite" **Majin "Berserker" *Frieza's race "Hero" **Frieza's race "Elite" **Frieza's race "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Elite" (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Berserker" (Base, fused with Piccolo) *Android "Hero" **Android "Elite" **Android "Berserker" Bosses *Great Ape Vegeta* *Great Ape Gohan* *Great Namek Lord Slug* *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Luud (Full Power) *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta* *Black Smoke Shenron *Metal Cooler (nucleus)* *Giant Oceanus Shenron :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Neko Majin V Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron Battle stages *Muscle Tower *Garlic Jr.'s fortress *Plain *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *Urban Area *Ruined City *Islands *Hell *Inside Buu *Sacred World of the Kai *Beerus' Castle *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant *Island (Frieza's Spaceship location during Resurrection ‘F’) Trivia *This game contains some SP cards which are like the normal cards except they appear to have a fancy gold outline. Cards that usually appear to be a SP are the SEC cards that the CP cards. *In this game, the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle are always mixed up as there are no differences in hairstyle for most characters, while the original arcade game shows the difference. (Super Saiyan 2 Goku will appear with his Super Saiyan hair, Super Saiyan GT Goku will have his Super Saiyan 2 hair, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta will have Super Saiyan Hair, Super Saiyan GT Vegeta will have Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle and Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gotenks will have Super Saiyan hair) *At times, the scouter lens on some Saiyans will disappear but after the third update this glitch was fixed. Gallery 3DSKidGokuSSJ4.jpg 3DSDragonballCard.jpg 3DSAction.jpg 3DSBabyvsSSJ4.jpg SS211.JPG|Super Saiyan 2 GT Goku in-game Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 3.56.13 pm.png|Super Saiyan 2 Goku with Super Saiyan hair Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 3.52.37 pm.png|Bardock with his scouter lens Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 3.59.01 pm.png|Super Saiyan GT Goku with Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle References External links *[http://dbhu.channel.or.jp/ Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 official website] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Collectible Card Games